Transformers Animated: Chasing the Sun
by Fanatic97
Summary: Years Ago Sunstreaker went down with a Decepticon ship and was thought dead. Now he has shown up On earth, half crazed and believing hat Everyone is a Decepticon. Sideswipe finds himself heading to earth to save the life of his brother
1. A Look into the Past

Transformers Animated

Chasing the sun

by Fanatic97

Transformers and TFA are owned by Hasbro/Taraka/Cartoon Network

Chapter 1 A look into the Past

_**The Great War**_

_**Location: The Distant Planet of Nebulos**_

_**The great war had been raging for several hundred stellar cycles and had now spread **_

_**itself to other distant planets such as this one. Nebulos was a rich Energy resource **_

_**filled planet that the Decepticons had been trying to attack for several Decca cycles. **_

_**Autobot high command had assigned a team of Autobots under the command of **_

_**Cerebros on the planet. Under the command of Cerebros the Decepticons had been **_

_**unable to get a secure foot hold on the planet. As of then no major battles had been **_

_**fought, the only battle were that of when a convoy fleet had flown too close to the **_

_**planet, and the Autobots had turned their guns on them and blew a couple of the **_

_**ships apart and a couple of Decepticons has tired to take the auto guns out and were **_

_**blasted away by the guns and several Autobots that ran out to attack them.**_

_**Cerebros stood in the command center of the Nebulos base. Cerebros was a tall **_

_**Autobot, one of the tallest bots next to the Omega Sentinels, and he even matched the **_

_**infamous Blackout in height and firepower. But he never wanted war; all he wanted **_

_**to do was just live out his life in peace. He sighed as he watched the computers. It had been a long campaign on the planet, and it was not getting any easier. The Decepticons had been struggling for a while in order to get a good foot hold on the **_

_**planet. All these attempts had been met with Cerebros and his team arriving and **_

_**blasting them away. As the computers scanned the planet once again, Cerebros was **_

_**not expecting what the scanners would pick up. The main computer central beeped **_

_**suddenly and loudly. He looked up. In the fifteenth sector of the planet, there was a **_

_**large signal spike. He typed in a few commands and he brought up a holo image of **_

_**the scanners detection. It showed a large mass, like a ship in that sector.**_

"_**Hmmm." **_

_**He mused. Ever since the attack on the convoy some blasted ships had been crashing **_

_**into Nebulos atmosphere, most of them burning up in the Atmosphere, but some actually made planet fall. At that moment, another Autobot stepped into the room, this **_

_**one was bulky, and had cannon on his shoulder. His form suggested that he **_

_**transformed into a tank of sorts. **_

"_**Hey Cerebros," he said, in a deep booming voice. "Me and Chromedome just got back from Sector 7, we found another ship that crashed from the convoy attack there." **_

_**He noticed, that Cerebros was looking at something that the scanners picked up. "Huh, what did the scanners pick up this time?" Hardhead asked. Cerebros turned to him.**_

"_**I'm not sure, it appears to be a ship, but it only appeared just now." "Hmmm." Hardhead mused. "it's probably just another crashed Convoy ship." "That's what I thought, until I realized that, it was not appearing on any other scanners until right now." Hardhead, looked at Cerebros. "So you think that the Decepticons managed to get onto the planet with some kind of new stealth Technology?" **_

"_**I doubt that Hardhead, but it's a possibility." **_

"_**DO do you want me and Chromedome to go look into it?" "No, you two just got back and need to recharge." "What do you mean sir, I feel fine." "Have you ran a diagnostics check on your systems?" "….No." "My point exactly. Hardhead, sighed in Defeat. But besides thee twins we are the only other Autobots in the base, the others are all out scouting that Energon reading." Cerebros smirked. **_

"_**Well then, it appears that our new Rookies will get some on the job training today." Hardhead, gaped, then started to chuckle. "And I think there is a big storm over in that sector, and I think its near a swamp as well." Cerebros grinned, "What a perfect punishment for the Discharger in he Oil Pan trick." Then he lowered his grin into a frown. "But, we had better not laugh in case it IS a real Decepticon ship." Cerebros, then turned and walked out of the command center **_

_**A young Red and Black Autobot, sat on his berth, sipping energon from a cube. He **_

_**stopped then juggled it a little bit, as a whirring sound filled the air. "Sunstreaker how **_

_**many times are you going to Polish that armor of yours, it is seriously getting on my **_

_**nerves." He looked over at his twin, a spitting image sans the Colors and his helmet. **_

_**The Helmet, had two large fins, which the red bot enjoyed calling his Audio Receptors **_

_**than can pick up ANYTHING. He was also colored yellow here the red bots red was. **_

_**He was sitting on the berth opposite of his twin and polishing himself. **_

"_**Sunstreaker WHEN are you going to be done buffing and waxing yourself? **_

"_**Until Megatron himself can see me all the way from Kaon." The Red Autobot rolled his Optics.. **_

"_**Tell me something sunny, do you want to be an easy target?" **_

_**The yellow Autobot, turned off the buffer, and then shrilled around to his twin.**_

"_**Hey, DON'T call me Sunny, and I will NOT be an easy target." **_

"_**Oh really, says the Autobot who just said, that he wanted Megatron see him from Kaon which is like fifteen hundred light years away from here, I bet if any of us stand to close, our optics will be melted out of our heads." The Red Autobot started to laugh it up as his twin growled in rage. **_

"_**Oh look at me I'm Sunstreaker, the Shiniest Autobot in the Universe, I am an instant target!" The twin stood up and posed like a Model. Sunstreaker leapt up **_

_**and yelled. His other twin barely had time to react, until his brother tackled him. **_

"_**HEY MAN, GET OFF!" Cried his twin. Sunstreaker, grabbed his right arm, then **_

_**held it behind his back. "Say Uncle Sideswipe." "Uncle Sideswipe?...YOUR GONNA **_

_**BE A FATHER!?" Sideswipe yelled. "Sunstreaker, pulled on his arm, until he **_

_**could hear the gears groaning. "OKAY OKAY UNCLE!" Sideswipe yelled. **_

_**Sunstreaker, let go of his arm. Sunstreaker got of his back, and began to laugh. Then, **_

_**the Door to their Quarters opened and Cerebros stepped in. He saw both of them On **_

_**the floor, and Sideswipe holding his shoulder, which was sparking a little bit. **_

_**Cerebros sighed. **_

"_**Do I want to know?" "No sir, no you do not." Sideswipe stated as **_

_**he stood up. "What do you need?" He then shot off a quick Salute to Cerebros. **_

_**Sideswipe, then looked over at his brother, and then nudged him. Sunstreaker looked **_

_**at him. "What?" Then, he looked at Cerebros, who had his arms crossed, and **_

_**growling at him. "Oh yes Sorry sir." Sunstreaker said, then, jumped up and then **_

_**saluted him. "At ease," Said Cerebros, though he sounded angry when he said it. **_

"_**Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the scanners picked up on a strange signal in Sector 15, I **_

_**need both of you to check it out." Sunstreaker gaped. "SECTOR 15?" "Yes, what is **_

_**wrong?" "THAT PALCE IS A BIG FAT SWAMP I JUST SPENT TWO HOURS **_

_**BUFFING MY PAINT JOB!" Sunstreaker cried and then grabbed his head. He slid **_

_**to his knees, then his arms fell to his sides, as he looked up at his commander. "Why **_

_**sir, Why?" "Because of the Discharger incident" "WHAT, that was All Sideswipes **_

_**Idea." "And when you get back a full two Deca Cycles on Energon tank scrubbing." **_

_**Sideswipe blanched. "Why are you just saying that now?" "Because I just got a confession about the Discharger." Sideswipe, glared at his Twin, who just grinned sleeplessly back at him. "You bots leave in Fourteen cycles, load up on ammo, you two may need it." Cerebros said as he turned to leave. "Why?" Asked Sideswipe. Cerebros looked over his shoulder. "Because I got a feeling that this is not some giant piece of Derbies from that Convoy.": **_

_**Sector 15 **_

_**Grid Area**_

_**6-12 **_

_**The Swamp lands **_

"_**I cannot believe this." Sunstreaker moaned. "I cannot believe we are doing this." He **_

_**crossed his arms, and glared at the murky swamp water, that lay before him. He and **_

_**Sideswipe, had made it into Sector 15 without a problem, but Sunstreaker, was admit **_

_**about continuing the search. Both of them, carried, their bows and arrows on their **_

_**backs, and each, had an assault rifle. Red and Black and Yellow and Black, **_

_**respectively. Sideswipe, walked over, and he held up a tracker.**_

"_**Relax Bro, we are not that Far away." The tracker showed that at least sixty five clicks to the north, was the signal that the base had been tracking. "I don't care, my paint job, is going to be ruined after this." "I mean, this….," He bent down to inspect the water. ", filth, could rust through Omega Supremes armor and circuitry in a nanaclick." "it's just dirty water." "Water, look Sideswipe, I know what water is, and THAT is not water." **_

_**He replied, pointing to the murky water. "Like us water can change shape." "So it's like a drone then?" Sideswipe, rolled his Optics. He walked toward the water, and then, pulled a scanning device out of his subspace pocket. He held it high, and then scanned the water. He held it up to his face, so he could read the results. "It's not deep, about maybe two, three servos deep. He turned back to his brother. **_

"_**But I know that you would never go in their, you big protofrom." Sunstreaker, looked like he was **_

_**about to kill his brother. Sideswipe, grinned. He then, put the device back, and then, **_

_**retracted his hand into his arm, and out came a grappling hook. Sunstreaker's optics **_

_**went wide. "Where did you get that?" "The weapons keep, I had a feeling we would **_

_**need it." He then, grabbed his arm, and then fired. The hook, soared thorough the **_

_**air, and with a clank, landed on the other side, the claws extending, and embedding itself in the ground. Sideswipe, then pulled back a panel on his arm, and then the cord extended, until it formed a narrow path. . He then detached the cord, and then stuck it in the ground, with an arrow, as his had came back out of his arm. He turned back to Sunstreaker. **_

"_**Designed by Autobot exploder Trailbreaker to from a miniature Bridge across gaps." "Cleaver." Sunstreaker replied. "We only have thrifty eight and half cycles out of this path, so lets make it quick." By the time he finished Sunstreaker was halfway across. "HEY!" Sideswipe yelled, and then ran across after him. They crossed the Swamp water, and then walked through some trees for a while. Stepping over Bush, or on, and ducking under branches. Or smashing into them and making them break apart…that worked just as well. **_

_**As, they snuck through the trees, they heard a noise. Sunstreaker held out his arm, blocking Sideswipe. 'Hey, Bro, what was that for?" "Shhhh." Sunstreaker shushed his brother as he looked into the forest. They stood still, as the sound of cracking and snapping branches were suddenly very audible, and loud. They watched, as a large shape appeared. It was on four legs, and was larger than the two of them. It had a face, resembling a Decepticon insignia. It was some cybertronian wide life. But the brothers were confused as to what it was doing out on Nebulos. It snarled and growled, it stared toward them, then it shuffled along, its claws scrapping into the dirt. The brothers watched it until it was out of site. **_

"_**A cybertronian beast, here?" "What was that thing anyway?" It looked like a mutated Cybertronian Panterbot, but why was it so big, and look like it had a Decepticon Insignia for a face?" Before anything else could be said, the beast lunged at them, snarling. "GET DOWN!" Sunstreaker cried, as he raises his bow. The beast, landed right next to him ending Dirt Everywhere. Sunstreaker, whirled around, and then kicked it's face. The beast stepped back, and then roared as it stood on its hind legs. Sunstreaker readied and arrow, and fried it at the beast. The arrow, sunk itself into it's arm. The beast, fell back to all fours and roared, as Sideswipe, came around **_

_**back, and leapt up and fired another arrow into its neck. It turned its head, just as Sunstreaker, kicked it in the face again. The twins double teamed the beast, striking high and low, so that way, it could not a chive nay ground against them. The twins were trying to drive it into the water, or try to wear it down; it was putting up a solid fight. Sunstreaker, then fired an arrow into it's chest. The bow, pierced it's spark. The Beast roared, and sideswipe leapt off, and Sunstreaker nailed the arrow with another **_

_**kick, and then, it went through the beast, and it roared, and then toppled over, taking **_

_**down many a tree with it. The twins stared at its body. **_

"_**Well, that takes care of that."They then heard the sound of snapping branches. "Uh oh, looks like company." Said Sideswipe. Right after he said those words, shots rang out. "DUCK!" Sideswipe yelled as the shots blasted apart the trees nearest to them. Several Decepticons burst into the area, weapons blazing. Sideswipe, stood up, and then fired his arrows at them. The arrows missed, but some hit their targets. The biggest Decepticon among them was hit in the shoulder. He yanked it out, then shrugged it off and then blasted at Sideswipe, who then ducked and combat rolled and then fired again. Sunstreaker, leapt into the air, and then launched bows rapidly, then when he landed, he brought up one of his blaster and then began firing. A Decepticon, slightly smaller than him, ran up, with an axe, and then nailed Sunstreaker's left shoulder. The armor, cracked, and Sunstreaker felt it dig into his circuitry. The Decepticon pulled it out but it was distracting it enough allowing Sunstreaker, to kick its abdomen. The Decepticon reeled back, as Sunstreaker socked its jaw. The Decepticon got back up, and swung its axe. Sunstreaker ducked as it barely missed his head. He backed up, and then punched him again. The Decepticon, stumbled back, as Sunstreaker, shot an arrow into its hand. The Decepticon yelled as it dropped the axe, allowing Sunstreaker to grab it, and then Cut through a tree. The Tree, which was one of the tallest ones, fell over, and then crushed the Decepticon. Sunstreaker grinned. **_

"_**And that is how you deal with a Deception!" He looked back to where Sideswipe, as holding his own against the other three Decepticons. He was in vehicular form, and, true to his name was sideswiping them, knocking them down, when they did he transformed and then landed them a couple of blows, then repeated the process. Sunstreaker, leapt up, just as Sideswipe, kicked out another Decepticons knees. Sunstreaker landed on the same Decepticon, and then shot several arrows into it's back. Another Decepticon near it, fired at Sunstreaker, who pulled his Decepticon up, allowing the shots to hit it instead. **_

_**HEY!" The Decepticon whose back, Sunstreaker was on. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO **_

_**HIT THE AUTOBOT NOT ME!" "Oops sorry." The other Decepticon said. **_

_**Sunstreaker laughed. "You guys can't hit us for all the Energon on Cybertron!" Right **_

_**as he said that, Sunstreaker was blasted from behind. He fell forward, off the **_

_**Decepticons back, and then landed against a tree "BRO!"Sideswipe, yelled, as he **_

_**swerved to a top, just as the biggest of the Decepticon group, brought a fist down upon **_

_**Sideswipes front, shattering his engine and damaging his servo motors. Sideswipe, **_

_**transformed, and stood up, only to fall over and go into stasis. The biggest Decepticon **_

_**walked over to the others. "Single handedly I did what the rest of you couldn't, let's **_

_**get these two back to the ship and get some repairs." The Two Decepticons nodded, as **_

_**they both grabbed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the biggest Decepticon walked over, to **_

_**the Beast and the Decepticon who had been crushed under a tree. He looked at them; **_

_**both of their colors had faded to grey. He turned to the others, "Let's move!'. He **_

_**called, and then the Decepticons walked back through the trees and brush. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**_

**Decepticon Nemesis Class Ship: Cosmic Ruster **

**Brig **

_**Sideswipe, opened his Optics, and peered around his surroundings. He groaned as he **_

_**took it all in. **_

"_**Where the frag am I?" **_

_**He muttered to himself. He hurt like he had gone seven rounds with Trypticon itself. He looked down at his chest plate, and saw that it had caved in, armor cracked and splintered. His spark, and circuitry in his **_

_**chest felt like it had been stabbed. He grunted, as he looked and then, he saw that he was hanging in Stasis Cuffs and laying up against the wall. The cuffs were on his Feet and his wrists. **_

"_**Sunstreaker?" He called out. **_

"_**Sunstreaker?" No response. **_

"_**SUNSTREAKER!?" He called. **_

"_**Bro, shut up." Sunstreaker mumbled.**_

"_**Bro?" "You online?" "No, I'm a Horror Con, OF COURSE I'M ONLINE!" Sunstreaker yelled. "Yeesh, I was just asking if you were online."**_

"_**Well I am online bro thanks for noticing." **_

"_**Yes but not for long." **_

_**Both Twins looked over and saw A Decepticon with a dome like Helmet. "For you see you came across our operation and now you two will be the first of my new Tests."**_

"_**Tests what tests?" **_

"_**My Super charged Cosmic Rust able to wipe an ENTIRE Autobot outpost off the face of any planet!" **_

"_**WHAT!?" Both of them yelled. The Decepticon Laughed and then strode out of the room "Enjoy your last Megacycles Autobots, because you will not have many left to enjoy, and he walked away, leaving the two alone in their thoughts.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Oil Slick, walked to the Bridge of the ship. IT was his own Personally Acquired ship, that Megatron him sled had granted him just for this mission, the Autobots here had been a thorn in the Masters side for Far too long and he had sent his chemical expert to seal with them post haste. **_

_**He walked into the bridge where many a group of Decepticons stood. One of them, was a seeker who served as his first**_ _**lieutenant on the ship. He walked up next to him. "Are the cannons ready yet?" **_

"_**They are sir, but there is some concern about the two Autobot prisoners that we took."**_

"_**Oh what about them that concerns you?" **_

"_**They are scouts from the base sir, if they do not report in, they will come out looking for them and find us." **_

"_**That is of no concern."**_

"_**But sir, Cerebros is the base's commander, and,"**_

"_**By the time they find out it will be too late to call for help, they may put up a small fight put they shall crumble." Oils Slick turned towards him. "Besides those scouts will have nothing to report, I plan to relapse them." "Why commander?" "Target Practice." **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**Back in their cells Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, sat. Sunstreaker growled as he sat. "how long have we been in here Sides?" Twenty Cycles." "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sunstreaker yelled out loud. He then grabbed the bars, which zapped him and Flung him backwards. **_

_**Sideswipe looked at him and sighed as he continued to stare at a wall. Then they both heard the sound of feet coming toward them. They both looked up, and then they saw that there were a group of three brutes lead by Oil Slick coming toward their cells. Oil Slicked pressed a button on the wall, and the cells electric bars shut down. **_

_**He gestured towards the Guard. They shall escort you off the ship and then let you both go." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at him. "Do you honestly except us to believe that you are just going to let us go?" Sunstreaker quipped. "Well no of course, after all, my ships cosmic Rust cannons need tome practice before our big attack." **_

_**The Twins looked at each other. "Target Practice?" Sideswipe added. "Why not just stick us in the ships cannons then if you must?" "Oh we can do that if you want us to." Sunstreaker gave his brother a murderous look and then looked back at Oil Slick. "No that will be fine, but if you can let us have one last request." **_

_**Oil Slick looked at them with a look that said, really. But he gathered himself. "Of Course, within reason." **_

_**Sunstreaker smirked as he stared him down. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**The Twins walked into the Energon storage room, with a brute following them. It sottf behind them and then gave them some orders. "You each can have as much Energon as it takes to refuel yourselves partially no more,. No less." The twins looked back at him, then at each other. Then they connected some Absorption cords to their power converters. They were soon refueling with Energy. The Brute watched them refuel. Then suddenly, Sunstreaker grabbed a cube and hurtled it towards him. **_

_**The Brute yelped and then he caught it. **_

"_**What was that, your feeble attempt at escape?" Sunstreaker looked back at him. "No, THIS IS!" He then held up a gun, that he found under his bunk. He fired at the Energon in the Brutes hand and hit it. The Energon Cube Exploded in the Brute's face. Sideswipe hurtled several More at him, and Sunstreaker kept firing each time. Each Cube exploded when he hit it. The brute roared and then was soon brought to his knees, then another cube exploded right under him, overloading his circuitry and frying his processer, shutting him down.**_

_**Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe. "See told you that this would work." "And you were right for once." "So now what?" Sunstreaker began walking along the walls and he felt around them. "I studied the Schematics of a Nemesis Class ship during some spare time I had back at the Base, and If I remember it right the engines should be right next to this room here. He then felt a rumbling. "Bingo." He said. **_

_**Then the Door was heard being pounded on. "What is going on I there?" Oil slick demanded. He waited and then pounded again. Sideswipe turned to his brother. "What are you going to do to get out of here?" "Grab that Brutes big cannon." Sunstreaker instructed. Sideswipe ran over, just as the other brute guards began blasting the Energon storage room door. Sideswipe ran over to Sunstreaker and then fired the gun at the wall. It blew a hole in the wall big enough for both of them to walk through side by side. **_

_**Sunstreaker looked at the engines and then the energon cubes. **_

"_**Start lobbing them at the engines!" He picked one up and threw it; it clattered near the engine Sideswipe did the same. Soon they were hurling Energon cubes like there was not morrow. Which would be the case if this plan failed. Then the Door was blasted open. Oil Slick ran in followed by even more brutes and some other Deception troopers. Oil Slick stared at them in shock. "What are you doing?" "Giving you a nice Farewell present DeceptiCreep." Sideswipe said **_

_**Sunstreaker hoisted up the fallen brutes gun and then fired it at the Engines and the Energon. "NO!" Shouted Oil Slick and the Other Decepticons began to back away as the Energon began to explode. Which then set off a chain reaction that detonated the Energon in the Energon storage room as well. The Decepticons screamed as they were engulfed by the blasts. **_

_**Outside, fire Belched from the Ships insides near the rear, followed by several More Explosion, which then began to shut down the ships power. The Cosmic Ruster began to fall downwards towards the swamp below. Inside Decepticons ran for the Bridge, some even screaming. The Explosions had broken some of the Vats of Cosmic Rust for the Ships cosmic rust cannons, Cosmic rust was soon spreading it's way throughout the ship. Sideswipe coughed a little bit and then looked through the smoke, for his brother. Sunstreaker then appeared from behind. "Come on, we've done our Job, let's get out of here!" They ran out of the flames f the Energon storage rooms , fire and smoke belched from that same room. Unbeknownst to them a cybertronian Motorcycle roared from the same room and took off down the Hallway after them. **_

_**Blasts rocked the Ship, as Cosmic rust ate away at it as well. Several Decepticons were caught in the blasts or infected with the rust themselves. Decepticons began to jump out of the ship, and try to find a safe place to land. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Inside the Nebulos Autobot outpost, sirens blared, and the radars began to flash out warnings. Cerebros looked them all over, as Hardhead, Chromedome, Night beat, Siren, Brainstorm, and Horse Head ran into the base. "What is going on?" Asked Hard Head. Cerebros looked things over. The scanners are detecting a large amount of energon discharges in Sector 15, right where that signal that we sent the twins after was picked up. **_

_**The others stared at Cerebros in shock. Cerebros turned to face them. "LET's MOVE AUTOBOTS! TRNASFORM AND ROLL FOR SECOTR 15!" **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**As the ship's violent decent began to spin wildly out of control. The Twins ran to an Airlock. "In here." Sunstreaker said. As he pulled open the Door, the ship shuddered and then they heard the ship breaking apart. **_

_**The ship was breaking apart, the back, exploded as it tore off from the rest of the ship. The back end landed in the swamp as it exploded shooting water and shards of metal hundreds of Ft into the air. **_

_**Sideswipe stepped into the Airlock, right as The Motorcycle transformed into Oil slick and then tackled Sunstreaker into a wall. "BRO!" Sideswipe yelled as the Door slammed shut. **_

_**Oil Slick, grabbed Sunstreaker's head and then bashed it into the floor. Sunstreaker kicked oil Slick off of him, and then he punched his glass dome, shattering it, and then he punched him in the face. Oil Slick slashed him across the chest with his fingers, and then uppercut him. Sunstreaker stumbled, then reared back a fist but Oil Slick caught the fist, and then twisted Sunstreaker's arm. And then, he proceeded to punch him in the face. **_

_**Sunstreaker stumbled, and then collided with the Airlock door, while also hitting the open switch for the other door. The Door leading outside opened. Sideswipe held onto the inside door for dear life. He looked out, and then he saw that the Crew of the base was heading for the ship. **_

"_**SUNSTREAKER!" He called out. "What?" "The team is here." Before Sunstreaker could answer he and oil slick heard a roaring noise. Then, the Front of the Ship, amnly the bridge area exploded, the fires had managed to reach the bridge and the ships core. Then the rest of the ship began to detonate, and rust. Sunstreaker tried to force the airlock door open, But oil slick grabbed him and tired to shove him out of the way. Sideswipe tired to force open the door from his side. **_

_**Then, the ships core exploded, blowing up the front half. The Airlock Door, was Blown off and it flew out of the ship, taking Sideswipe with it. As he fell, he saw bits of Yellow and black armor, along with some brown and black falling with him. **_

_**He hit the ground was a thud, he struggled into a sitting position and watched in horror as the Cosmic Ruster landed in the swamp, and then exploded. Water shot high into the air, and it seemed like it was raining for a little bit. **_

_**Sideswipe felt numb, he could feel nothing, he looked to his left and he saw a yellow piece of armor, a scratched and brunt Autobot insignia on it. He slowly picked it up and held it in his grasp. Siren drove up to him and transformed, and then laid him back on the ground. All the while he heard the others attacking the Decepticons who tried to fight back, he heard some statis cuff being slapped on some of them as well. But all he could do was stare at the yellow bit of armor, that belonged to his brother. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**5 Solar Cycles Later **_

_**The Decepticon prisoners walked up the ramp leading onto Omega Supreme, who sat in ship mode, Autobot guards stood along the line of them watching, weapons drawn. The Decepticons were mute; if they tired anything it would their weakened forces against the Armed Autobots AND Omega Supreme himself. **_

_**Sideswipe sat in the Medical bay, staring out a window at them. He felt no remorse for them, absolutely none. HE looked at his hand, in was clutched The Piece of Sunstreaker's armor. Siren had offered to clean it up and make it look new. Sideswipe had initially refused, but he had allowed it. He felt that if he was to have one little bit of his brother to hold onto, it would have to look like it had come from him. **_

_**The Door to the medical Bay opened. Sideswipe turned his head expecting to see Siren, to his surprise instead of the Femme Medic, he saw Ratchet, Omega Supreme's caretaker. Ratchet walked over to the Medical table where Sideswipe lay. He put some tools on a tray and then looked at Sideswipes wounds. Siren had said that she was unable to fix them with her tools so she must have asked Ratchet to come look at him, when he arrived on Omega. **_

"_**How you feeling kid?" Ratchet asked he prepared to get to work. Sideswipe looked at him, his optics looked like that of a scared protofrom. Ratchet continued. **_

"_**I know that your going through a rough time Kid, believe me I have lost many people I have cared bout as well because of this war." He looked right at him. "I remain a medic, to make sure that I do my best to honor their memories by repairing bots like you so that way they can win this war and their sacrifices can mean something." He looked out the window at Omega. He seemed to stare at him, thinking about something, or someone. Sideswipe finally spoke, he unclenched his fingers. **_

"_**Then I will do my best to make sure that the Decepticons never manage to get a decent foothold on this planet ever again." Ratchet smiled at him. "ata Kid," He rested a hand on Sideswipe. "If as many bots were as Dedicated as you and your brother were the Decepticons would never stand a chance." Sideswipe looked at him and he smiled a small little smile for the First time since the Accident. **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**The Wreck site of the Cosmic Ruster. **

_**A group of Decepticons were going over the site of the wreck with ever little bit of equipment that they could. Shockwave, went through the remains of the Bridge, trying to access the Computers. **_

_**Megatron stormed over to him. "Shockwave have you found anything yet?" The Decepticons scientist turned to him. "These computers are heavily damaged, I cannot get them to power on, but I can still get the data out of them." "See that you do, Oil Slick kept the plans for Cosmic rust here on his computers, even with Corrostop the Autobots still fall under Cosmic Rust, which is why Oil Slick made the Super cosmic rust." "unfortunately Lord Megatron, that data file has been wiped." "WHAT?" "Yes it appears that Oil Slick downloaded it into his Memory banks so that way in case the ship was captured they couldn't accesses it." **_

"_**A Wise move on my part." A voice wheezed. Megatron turned around to see Oil Slick standing right behind, heavily damage and missing n arm he was being supported by Blitzwing. "Ve found him like this by an Airlock." Lug Nut walked forward, carrying something. "pinning down vis Autobot here." **_

_**Sunstreaker looked up From Lugnut's grip at Megatron. Then he fell backwards into stasis Lock. Megatron looked him over, and smirked**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**AT LONG LAST THIS IS DONE! **

**And would you believe that this is only the chapter 1?**

**So what will happen next time**

**Will Sunstreaker make it out alive **

**Will the Autobots ever know what happened to him? **

**DO any of you even care about what happens!? **

**Stay tuned and remember ladies and Mech Read and Review **


	2. Memeories, Old Freinds, Attacks

I do Not own Transformers Animated

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

1 week after the Stunticon incident

Sideswipe walked into Iacon Central Police station. The Once former rookie Autobot solider, had been a cop for over three thousand stellar cycles, like he had been before the war. But now he had felt that he had served his time on the force and for the Military. As he walked he saw a yellow and Black spotted Autobot talking with another cop. When the yellow bot saw Sideswipe, he stopped his talk with the other cop, and ran over to him.

"Hey Old Bot, is today the day?" Sideswipe looked over at him.

"You seem cheery, Cheetor?"

"And with a good reason, I may end up getting re-promoted to Transtech thanks to the whole Stunticon heist."

Sideswipe smirked. "Yeah, that's nice Cheetor, got anything else?"

"Yeah, I packed all of your stuff for you."

Sideswipe stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Well I wanted to do something nice for the old bot that helped me so I cleaned out all of your stuff."

Sideswipe glared at him. "What did you do?"

Cheetor looked at him. "I cleaned out your desk, stacked all the Data files, your data pads, and then I even cleared out your hard drive on the computer, and then I put it on backup, in this data transfer." Cheetor smiled as he held up the device.

Sideswipe looked at it, and then looked at Cheetor. "Um, thank you, Cheetor."

"Hey no problem, besides, you're the last bot who ever gave me a chance."

Sideswipe smirked. "Yeah well, I am still thinking whether or not it was a stupid idea or not."

"HEY!" cried out Cheetor, and then Sideswipe broke down laughing.

Sideswipe put his left servo on Cheetor's shoulder. "Thanks kid, you're the one bot who makes me feel like that my time working with the rookies has finally paid off."

Sideswipe, then walked up to his desk, where, a box sat with the things in his desk inside, all except for one thing. A Data picture still sat on the desk. He picked it up, and then activated it.

On it, was a roll of scans , of him and...

"Sunstreaker." He said as he viewed them. There were scans of them playing pranks, and for the most part, just smiling at the camera.

"I found that lying on the desk, when I turned it on, I only saw one scan, I figured you would want to handle it yourself." Cheetor said.

Sideswipe smiled. "Thanks kid, you have done some good work, I think that you'll make a great senior detective someday."

"Really!?" Cheetor asked

"Yeah, in a bout Thirty million Stellar Cycles."

"I can wait."

Sideswipe, grinned and then walked out of the Police station carrying his things, he sighed happily.

"At long last, retirement, a time with no worry's or cares." He looked at the Data pad, which had a scan of Him and Sunstreaker standing in front of a criminal, who was not the least bit happy about being hounded by the rookie cops who arrested him to get a Data Scan.

"Well Sunstreaker, looks like you were wrong, hard work DOES pay off in the end, I just wish that it didn't take you going offline for me to figure that out."

As he walked, he heard a sound of some brakes being applied, he turned his head, and saw the Vehicle modes of Arcee and Ratchet, two of Optimus Prime's team, coming toward him.

Both of them Transformed, Arcee holding Ratchets hand. Sideswipe smirked, "Good ta see ya old timer, come to help me move to the farm?"

Ratchet gave out a laugh. "Eh, no, I just wanted to see how you were doing kid after that stunt you pulled at that show."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Would you believe that it felt invigorating to do that inside?" He began grinning. "I could fee; that same rush that I had back in the day."

He reached into his stuff and pulled out a holo pad and activated it, showing himself and Sunstreaker with a tied up crook….Sunstreaker was tied up as well.

Arcee and Ratchet began laughing at it, and that's when Sideswipe noticed Arcee with Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet, is this YOUR fem?" He asked teasingly. Ratchet stopped laughed and a small smile crept onto his face. "Well uh,"

"She's quite a looker too, who would think that after all this time you would still be able to find a spark mate?" Arcee's Face went red at that comment, as did Ratchets.

Sideswipe laughed. "I'm just playing ya, it's good to see that the old Hatchet settled down."

Ratchets grin faded. "Who, in the pit told you about that name?"

Arcee though looked confused. "What do you mean by a Hatchet?"

Sideswipe's smile grew. "Oh yeah, I meet up with Wheeljack at one point nice bot, almost blew me to New Kaon."

Arcee blanked at that statement, she remembered Wheeljack but she never recalled him blowing someone THAT FAR. "Anyway, I'm talking with him and he tells me about his days in the Medical academy, and how Ratchet usedto be VERY high tempered.

"Sideswipe I swear if you continue," "He got to be Called Ratchet the Hatchet due to the fact that whenever he lost his temper he threw wrenches like he was throwing a grenade at someone!"

CLANG!

"Like that." Sideswipe said rubbing his helm. In the distance they heard someone yell out, "HEY A FREE WRENCH!"

Arcee gave a laugh as she saw Ratchet run after the guy, who had just realized who's wrench it was.

Sideswipe watched and then turned back to her. "So, I'm moving out to an Energon farm about thirty eight clicks north of here, I was hoping that Ratchet or someone could help me move this stuff."

Arcee smiled and held her servos behind her back. "I'd love to help, and so would Ratchet and probably Optimus, but we are gearing up for our trip back to Planet Earth."

Sideswipe raised an eyebrow, "back there, already?"

Arcee sighed. "Yes, the council deiced that the remaining Decepticons should be rounded up in case they decide to cause any trouble or Try to get back to Cybertron, and there are still a few Allspark fragments on earth as well."

"Really, so are you bots getting any extra help in this matter, from what I read via the Accident reports, they almost got slagged a lot."

"Well Ratchet's got a new student named Minerva," Arcee said with a bit of scorn in her voice. "who is crazy about him, but she is a nice learner from what some bots have told Ratchet."

"Was it Wheeljack?"

"Okay yes It was Wheeljack but he said that she thought her skills were excellent."

"Skills in what?"

"He didn't say."

"Well with Wheeljack if someone can cause a big enough explosion they are good in his data logs."

Arcee let out another chuckle as she saw Ratchet walk back over with his wrench retrieved. He sighed as he looked at them both, having heard them talking.

"Good student, HA, I talked with some of her previous mentors, she's fan girl crazy, always trying to be like me. It's flattering but unnerving."

Sideswipe raised an optic. "Unnerving?" he questioned, wanting further elaboration on the statement.

"Let's just say it involved a wielding torch…..and a fire….and a couple of bots near death….she REALLY finds it a touchy Subject." Ratchet explained as Sideswipe winced.

"Ouch," he said. "Yep..that's going to stay in my processor for a few cycles."

"It's still in mine." Ratchet said, shuddering at the thought. "Anyway I'd best be moving to my new place of residence, stop in sometime." Sideswipe said with a wave.

Ratchet, placed a hand over Arcees and smirked, "You take care kid, remember I'm not nicknamed the Hatchet for a reason."

Sideswipe let out a short laugh. "Right, like I'm gong to need watching over on my Energon farm, what bad things could happen there?"

xOx

Three Days Later.

"Okay I'm going to admit this is a bad thing." Sideswipe said, as he saw Team Charr crash into the field nearest to him. A large explosion of energon shot up into the air, sweeping over Sideswipe in a torrent of energy.

Quickly, grabbing his crossbow, Sideswipe armed it with an arrow, and then pointed it toward, where the Decepticons had landed. HE heard an engine rumbling as through the dust, he made out Strika along with Blot running alongside her.

Behind her he could see the alt mode of Sky byte, as well as a winged jet like craft. HE pointed his bow at Sky Byte first. They were too far away to see him clearly, or so he hoped.

"What is that Foolish Autobot think he's doing?" Strika asked herself, out loud so everyone heard it. "A retired Bot, Ready to meet his end, Perished at our hands." Sky Byte replied, as he readied his weapons. They all had a target lock upon Sideswipe as they drew nearer to him.

Sideswipe aimed for one of Skye Bytes gun turrets, he was the largest Con in the group, so he would be the first choice to take down. They can't operate without their strongest muscle. Sideswipe thought, and he let go.

"FIRE!" Strika commanded, but as she did, Sky Byte let out a howl of pain, Sideswipes arrow had struck home and hit one of his gun turrets, which he had been about to fire, causing an energy overload that exploded from his side,

"GAH, A wound, A Wound, a Furious gaping wound!" Sky Byte yelled.

"Shrug it off fool, and attack with another weapon!"

Sky Byte Growled and than Transformed and changed his fist into a deadly looking laser cannon.. "TSUNAMAI BLASTER!" HE cried out.

Sideswipe ducked out of the way, but as he did the blast hit him, and it hit him hard, knocking him back into the wall of his house.

"Oh I'm going to feel that in the morning." HE said as he looked up, and now found Mindwipe standing over him.

"Oh great, who are you supposed to be, an Energy Vampire?"

"Far from it." Mindwipe replied.

Mindwipe, placed his hands upon his head and began mumbling, "Your circuits are under my power, you will stand up, and obey." Sideswipe began struggling to resist.

He placed a servo around his bow, and managed to raise it up. "You will put the bow down you will put the bow down!" Mindwipe began saying in a panic.

His grip weakening, Sideswipe pulled back and let loose a single arrow, which imbedded itself into Mindwipe's head.

Circuits sizzled and whirred as the arrow impacted his mind control systems. Shorting them out as his optics glazed over, and he fell to his knees, his own hypnosis doing him in. As Sideswipe stood up he was unable to enjoy his victory, as twin laser rounds slammed into him

"HUR!" He cried as he flew through his house and out the other side, rolling along the ground, he looked up as More laser shots flew into the air, along with a set of fire bombs.

"Oh Primus, is this going to sting." He said as the blasts and fire hit him dead on, obscuring him in a cloud of smoke.

The rest of Team Charr flew up and transformed. "Think he survived?" Oil Slick asked. "I Hope not, after all those were some of my best weapon, any both who survives them can be considered lucky."

"Then I must be the Luckiest bot on Cybertron." They looked up as Sideswipe leapt into the air and fired his bows, unfortunately missing all of his targets, as he fell towards the ground, the Decepticons raised up their energy weapons.

Right as he was about to be torn apart by the blasts something flew past and whisked him away.

"WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT!?" Strika yelled.

"It's called a rescue and Diversion." A voice behind them said.

They all turned to see, Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstrom, Jazz, and Ratchet behind them. Sari smirked as she raised up her hammer. "And it's a diversion which is also coming back around."

Up in the sky Sideswipe looked up at the face of his rescuer. "Optimus Prime?" HE asked, stunned by the Primes appearance.

Optimus looked down at him, his face wasn't visible under his face mask. "I appreciate your help Officer, but next time you should just report in right away."

Sideswipe, shrugged the best he could. "What can I say the thrill of battle doesn't' leave anybody…especially when they land on said bots property."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

As Optimus flew back around Sideswipe got a good look at his jetpack armor. "Nice wings kids, now then, allow me to climb up on top of them." "What?" Optimus asked.

"Just trust me on this one kid."

As Sideswipe climbed onto Primes back they flew towards the Decepticons, who were being hammered by Safeguard, Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet.

"Nice to see that your still online old timer." Oil Slick commented as he threw a vial at Ratchet, who caught it with his magnets and broke it. "Can't say the same for you, still the same huh?"

"Decepticons may transform, but we never change."

Oil slick than extended a chain and whipped it at Ratchet, who caught it on his arm, and pulled back, Oil Slick yelled as he went flying into the air, and landed with a dull thud and a crack on the ground.

Optimus then flew in low, as Sideswipe stood atop him, firing arrows. "This is how we fought with emergency shuttles back in my day kid!" Sideswipe called out. "I see what you mean." Optimus replied.

They flew in lower as arrows strafed the Battle field, going into the armors of Blot, Stikra, Oil Slick, and Sky Byte.

"Doctor launch!" Oil Slick called, as he raised up an arm and out shoot a tiny crab looking bot.

"PREPAIR TO BE CHOP CHOPPED!" Scalpel yelled as he flew into the air towards Optimus, only to be sprayed b a stream of foam, back into Oil Licks helmet which broke.

"You." Sideswipe said, with a clear look at his face. He than jumped down from Optimus.

"SIDESWIPE WAIT!"

But Sideswipe didn't wait he transformed and roared up towards Oil Slick as Ratchet stood over him.

"Not so good to be on the receiving end of a beating is it now Oil Slick?" The Medibot asked. Before Oil Slick could respond, they heard a large roar. Sideswipe transformed and kicked Oil Slick into the air and decked him in the face.

"THIS IS FOR SUNSTREAKER!" HE yelled as he began laying into him. "I do not know how," Sideswipe said as he layed into him, punching and kicking him with every movement. "But you are going to REGRET staying online and facing me again!"

Before he could throw another punch, Ratchet, suddenly magnetized Sideswipe towards him. "What the slag?" Sideswipe asked, as he was drawn into Ratchets magnets.

"Lay off of him kid, he's not worth killing, not yet at least." Oil Slick sneered, let out a laugh, "You're just the same Autobot, you are too soft to take the battle into your own servos."

"You're right." Ratchet said, as a giant foot stomped onto the energon farm. "But he isn't!"

"Impossible." Strika said, allowing Bulkhead to nail her.

"Decepticons." Omega Supreme boomed, "Stand down and Surrender, failure to do so shall result in your extermination and/or arrest by the Elite guard."

As Omega said this, Sentinel Prime roared out from behind, an entire force of Auto troopers, Warpath, and Jetfire and Jetstrom flew above them.

"In the name of the Cybertronian Elite Guard, and myself, I order you to HALT!" Sentinel yelled as he transformed drawing his lance and shield.

Strika looked at him. "Like you can even think about taking us on."

Sentinel stepped forward. 'What's the matter, don't you think I can't do it…because I can, I took down several Decepticons." The Magnus boasted.

"Yeah, right." Optimus said as he circled over head.

Ratchet began to panic, slightly. "Sentinel stop spouting out from your processor, before you-"

"Not now old timer let us big bots talk." Sentinel said. "As a matter of fact I took down the likes of even Lugnut and Blitzwing, and put then Trypticon Prison, where they belong- GUH!"

Sentinel soon found himself, in Strika's grip, the Autobots and Decepticons alike froze in fear.

"Say that name again." Strika said in a low voice.

"I don't take orders from Decepticon scum." Sentinel spat.

Strika smashed him into the ground. "YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND YOU DARE MOCK MY CONSORT!?"

"Help." Sentinel said feebly, as Autotroopers rushed Strika. She then popped open her chest plate, much to the shock of everybody there, and fired off two missiles, which exploded, wiping out a majority of the Autotroopers running at her.

But before she could accomplish any other feat, she was tackled by Optimus, and thrown off sentinel, into the Autotroopers who were running like crazed wildebeests.

"You'll pay for that!" She called up…right as a pair of stasis cuffs were slapped onto her.

"I don't think so." Sentinel spat, as Optimus landed next to him. "Thanks for the help Optimus ol buddy but I'll take it from here."

Optimus looked at him and arched an eyebrow, and than sighed knowing never to expect a thank you from Sentinel.

Soon the Rest of the Autobots present were swarming the other Decepticons. Mindwipe, who was still laying where he fell was arrested quickly, as was Skye Byte, having been brought down by Bulkhead.

"Not much of a fighter are you?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at Skye Byte.

"A terrible defeat, a swift capture, and yet still I can make this rhythm"

"Anybot have any idea what he just said?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a haiku Bumblebee." Bulkhead replied.

"Bless you." Sari said and began laughing.

"What?" Bulkhead asked.

Blot, tried to run, only for Omega to stop him foot in front of him. "Halt Decepticon."

Blot tried to run in the other direction. "Denied." Omega said.

Oil Slick watched as the other members of team Charr were beginning to become rounded up, but he pulled a canister from his subspace.

Suddenly he threw it at the Autotroopers handling Strika, as it shattered on one of them.

"GAH!" The poor bot screamed as his companions stepped back. The unfortunate Trooper began to rust and fall apart.

As this happened, Oil Slick ran over and using his claws sliced open Strika's Stasis cuffs. "We need to move, now." HE said plainly.

His commander looked at him as Sentinel ran towards them screaming, "HALT DECEPTICONS CEASE AND DESEST!" "Sentinel wait, YOU FOOL!" Ratchet called out after him., at the same time letting go of Sideswipe, who grabbed his bow.

As Sky Byte broke free of his bonds, and threw Bulkhead aside, he grabbed Strika and Oil Slick. "Take Flight, my friends, me must flee to face out foes again."

Sideswipe leapt up and jumped onto Sentinel, slamming him into the ground.

"HEY!" Sentinel yelled.

"He's mine." The former cop bot snapped.

Arrows began slamming into him as Sideswipe ran toward him. "GET BACK HERE, OIL SLICK! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

But it was too late Sky Byte swooped in low, and grabbed Mindwipe and Blot and took off into the sky.

"NO!" Sideswipe yelled, as he watched them flee. "NO!" HE sank to his knees. "My one chance to redeem my brothers death, and I blew it." He said.

"You also blew your life." He looked up as a pair of stasis cuffs were slapped onto his wrists . "Because you're under arrest for assaulting a Magnus." Sentinel said.

"Bit extreme, sir," An Autotrooper noted.

"Quiet you."

**Kudos to my freind on TFW 2005 Stonecrusher for helping me with this **

**Read his comic TRansformers Nexus Revised at TFW 2005. **

**And Remember to Read and Review and all flames shall be dumped into vats of Cosmic Rust! **


	3. Trail by Council escape by Acid

*is looking around*

SHHHHH very very quiet I'm looking for the copyright/ ownership of Transformers

*hears something*

KABOOM!

*A Black tank rolls up and transforms*

Stonecrusher: Sorry I thought it was the trademark.

What was it then?

*We both see TF Nexus Arcee dressed as a bird fall out of a tree, burnt looking*

Arcee: *Weakly* Squawk

*Both facepalm*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

Cybertron Elite Guard HQ, AKA The Metroplex.

So this is what it's like being the bot wearing the Stasis cuffs…no wonder all those bots I dragged in looked peeved off. Sideswipe thought to himself as he stood before the Autobot high council with Sentinel "Magnus" presiding over them.

The Council Members, Alpha Trion, Preceptor, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Botanica, and Sentinel made up the guilds of the Autobots, with Cliffjumper being the most recent addition to the ranks with the arrest of Shockwave/ Longarm Prime.

Behind him, ,Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus Prime watched the proceedings, with Jetfire and Jetstrom standing guard. None of them looked happy to be here, especially the council, but Sentinel had been out for SOMEBOT to blame for the Decepticons getting away. And Sideswipe had been the perfect scapegoat in his optics.

"High Council, I Sentinel Magnus of Cybertron, present to you a traitor and a Decepticon spy who aided and helped a set of dangerous Cybertronian criminals escape after an attack on Cybertron." Sentinel said, trying to make it as big and grand as possible.

"This Mech, has allowed a set of dangerous Criminals to get away, and attacked me in the process, not only that but he had taken a great interest in the Decepticon known as Oil Slick,"

The Council looked at each other, and began speaking, while all the while Sideswipe stared up at them, with narrowed Optics. "If it pleases the council, would it be alright if I spoke my version of events?"

"You may most certainly not, TRAITOR!" Sentinel roared. "Sentinel Prim err Magnus," Alpha Trion said speaking up, and earning Sentinels ire, "This bot is allowed to speak his version of events as all bots are, after all it has been proven that you yourself are not as squeaky clean as you claim to be."

"Sentinel's glare went terrified, and then he turned it onto Optimus, burning with rage, and anger. The Prime just crossed his arms and glared right back. Sentinel let out a grunt, and looked back at the council.

"All right, let the bot have his peace."

"Thank you sir." Sideswipe then turned to the council. "Autobot High Council, I ask you to hear me out, the Decepticons landed on my Energon farm, seeing as how it was my PRIVATE property, I decided to take action against the Decepticons who decided to trespass upon my land, I ask you Autobot High Council is it a crime for a bot to defend his land, even if it is Decepticons, I held them off fine, okay not so fine but you get my meaning, I meant no disrespect to the Elite guard, or any bot in this room. Except maybe Sentinel."

Sentinel's Optics went wide with pure fury, gaining a slightly darker tint, and his right optic began twitching when he noticed everyone else hiding smirks and giggles,

"I must admit though, I let myself get carried away but you must understand, I meant no harm, the Decepticon oil Slick was the same Decepticon captain which I encountered with my Brother Sunstreaker on the planet Nebulos, in that same encounter my brother was lost to the Allspark, the events of that day still ring in my processor, so please understand that,"

"Oh boo, hoo hoo, GO CRY TO A MOTHER BOARD! YOU'RE A BOT OLDER THEN THE RUST STAINS ON MY AFT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE CRYING OVER A BOT LOST SEVERAL CENTURIES AGO!" Sentinel roared.

"Sentinel Magnus, you have no right to shout like that, especially here." Botanica snapped.

"I'll shout as much as I want ya glitch, I'm the Magnus until Ultra Magnus recovers and does any bot see him here, any bot?" The Magnus asked with a smirk.

"No, but you should AT LEAST have less of an attitude!" Cliffjumper noted, "This council is meant to provide a fair judgment. Plus, you're only a substitute for Ultra Magnus. You don't even deserve the title 'Magnus!'"

Sentinel stood tall. "Yes, but in Ultra Magnus's absence, SOMEONE has to take command! And do you see anybot willing to do so?"

Silence fell across the council. Sentinel had for the first time in a while made a logical point.

Optimus growled slightly, unfortunately it was very audible in the chamber and Optimus suddenly found all optics fixated onto him. "You have something to say Optimus old buddy?" Sentinel quipped.

The Other Prime let out a sigh of frustration and stepped forward next to Sideswipe, his optics glared at the older Autobot, who just glared back and than turned back towards the council.

"Well Autobot council, if it pleases you I would like to say that while Sideswipe DID do some wrong actions during the Decepticon attack, I would actually like to remind Sentinel Magnus about his grudge against me involving Elita One's…incident back on Arachna Seven."

Sentinel growled as he felt the optics of the console bore into him, he could already tell that they were calling him a hypocrite. "Get to the point Optimus." The Magnus said with a grunt.

Optimus glared at him as well and continued. "if it pleases the Autobot High Council I would like to propose that Sideswipe pay for his actions not by the Cyber Stockade, but joining my crew on earth."

At once everyone began talking, several members were talking about the possibility of Sideswipe paying off his debt on earth while Sentinel was trying to persuade them all to allow him to actually remove his spark for a few thousand stellar cycles.

Sideswipe looked at the Prime. "Explain to me WHY you are asking them to allow you to drag me out of retirement?"

The response that Sideswipe got was a cold glare from the prime. 'Listen Sideswipe, I'm pulling your aft out of the line of fire from the stockades so if I were you I would keep my audio's shut and just go with my lead."

The Prime than turned back to the Autobot council with Sideswipe glaring at him, and than he looked back up at the high council as well.

Alpha Trion turned back towards the two. "The Council has deliberated, and we have made a decision on your offer for Sideswipes custody to be taken into your own servo's."

Looking around Sideswipe could see the glaring optics from Sentinel, as well as Optimus.

"As of right now the vote stands at 5-1 for you to join Optimus Prime's crew, henceforth, you shall become part of Optimus prime's crew in order to work off your debt to society, you are all dismissed." And with those words the Council dispersed as The Jet twins removed Sideswipes stasis cuffs.

"

"You'll have a fun time on earth cop bot, they have video games." Jetstrom said. "lot's of fun video games." Jetfire added and the two strolled out, leaving Optimus, Cheetor, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Arcee and jazz, whom were all not looking happy.

Sideswipe looked at them all and sighed. "Well when's the voyage?" he asked. Optimus let out a snort and stormed off fuming.

"What?' Sideswipe asked, right as a wrench smashed into his head. "kid you had better knock it off with the attitude." Ratchet said as he walked over.

"Do you even know how much trouble you could have been in had prime not pulled your tailpipe out of the scrap heap there!?"

Sideswipe stepped back from Ratchet's glare. "whoa calm down Ratchet, I'm sorry but you know how it is when you see a bot like that after so long, after all I recall a certain bounty hunter…"

"Kid I like you but if you say another sentence, I am going to have to wield your mouth shut, we are heading back to earth tomorrow, so pack light!" The medic said and he stormed out fuming with Arcee and Jazz following leaving Sideswipe alone.

"Great." He said. "I managed to tick everyone off in less than a couple of solar cycles…now I know how Clamp Down felt when me and Sunstreaker were rookies."

He let out a sigh as he left the room, not knowing what lay ahead for him on earth….

0o0o0o0o0o0

**New Kaon, Decepticon base/home/resort and spa/Fort in the basement/an abandoned restaurant**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU FAILED!"

Strika reeled back from the harshness of the speaker, who was yelling at her in full volume, behind her the assembled members of the current Team Charr stood patiently.

Addressing them was the Decepticon Temporary Military Commander General Stockade, the only bot who ranked high enough to be the current Decepticon commander, he was also head of the other Generals, and among them were Stirka, Deathsuars, and a few others.

"You were given the simple task of freeing the Decepticons from that prison block, so tell me, with a mighty warrior, a weapon of mass destruction, a master general, a chemicals expert, a bot with the ability to bend minds to his will, and a doctor who can KILL ANYYBOT DESPITE HIS SIZE DID YOU FAIL!?"

Stirka sighed. "it was a combination of,"

"I don't want to hear it Strika right now I've got bigger things to deal with, you and your team are dismissed!"

With those words he turned an stormed off growling. Strike let out a moan and looked abcka t the others.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM YOU FREE LAODERS SCRAMOOSE, GET OUT OF HERE, GO!" She screamed and than stormed off herself.

"Well I'm hitting Octane's bar." Mindwipe said.

"A Haiku I must, work on it, and give my distaste for our dishonorable retreat." Skye Byte said and sulked off.

Blot made a few grunting noises and a burp and he walked off after Mindwipe. Scalpel climbed off of Oil Slicks arm. "You coming Oil Lick, if you are Chop Chop, groups get discount!"

Oil Slick looked at the small Decepticon. "You go on ahead scalpel there is something I have to attend to first."

"I see, good luck," The miniature Doctor said and scampered off after Blot and Mindwipe. Oil Slick let out a grunt and began walking passing many sites, such as Runamuck and Runabout, pouring Oil into a sleeping, Skyquake's mouth, and Brawl passed out surrounded by High Grade Energon cubes.

Soon he saw the prison, where the Decepticons housed Autobot prisoners, Criminals, Traitors, and the occasional Drunk bot.

He stormed into the prison and walked his way past rows of empty cells, many of the prisoners had been cleared out when the War ended but a few had remained snuck in by Megatron's orders.

He came too a cell door that was broken, and dented, and he entered the cell, there stasis Cuffed to a wall, was a bot with Sideswipes body type with faded yellow armor, covered in dents, scratches, scars, and basic damage his helmet was gone and one of his arms was stripped down to the circuitry. ,

"Come to kick me when I'm done creep?" Sunstreaker spat, as he looked up, his face had a series of gashes across it, and one of his optics was gone.

"no but to talk Sunstreaker and to let go of some aggression." Oil Slick said and with a cry, he kicked Sunstreaker into the wall.

Sunstreaker apt out some energon and grinned a him "Do your worst I've suffered through it all!"

Oil Slick grunted and punched him in the face, slashed his claws across his chest plate, and than threw him to the ground and kicked him, the entire time Sunstreaker laughed.

"What's the Matter slick, did one of the over energized bots remind you of the past or are you just missing your favorite whipping boy?' Sunstreaker said with a sneer.

Oil Slick let out a laugh. "If you must know I ran into someone…your brother."

Sunstreaker's optics went wide. "Sides." He said in a quiet voice. "What did ou want to get pounded down by him?"

Oil Slick laughed. "No he got into our plans again and so I wanted to beat down upon his favorite brother." With those words he suddenly pulled out a small vial of acid and poured it along Sunstreaker's, side and the still armored arm.

Sunstreaker bit his lower lip in pain, but he knew that in doing this Oil Slick ahd given him the opportunity he had been waiting for..

"I'll leave you to go over about how your brother couldn't' even remember who you were for a thousand or so years."

'WHAT, there is no way, we are not talking about the same Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker snapped. Oil Slick hissed and than sprayed his front with some acid. "I Would take it best just to relax, he moved on so why don't you move on, TO THE ALLSPARK ALREDY!"

Sunstreaker laughed. "I will, as soon as you let go of your hostility towards me me and Sides did!"

Oil Slick than slashed him with acid again but this time Sunstreaker was ready, he held up his arms as the acid went over him, and before Oil Slick could react, the cuffs broke, with a yell, Sunstreaker nailed Oil Slick in the helmet.

Il Slicks tumbled backwards as Sunstreaker nailed him in the chest, with his feet, and than he allowed acid to drip down onto the statis cuffs around his feet.

"GRAGH!" Oil Slick yelled and he charged forward but Sunstreaker dodged and oil Slick crashed into the broken cell door, which collapsed onto him.

"Thanks for the SLICK getaway1' Sunstreaker said with a laugh and he ran out of the prison. But suddenly Oil Slick exploded from the cell door's fallen frame and he transformed, and he roared off after Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker ran towards' the new Kaon Space port, he tired to Transform but his T-Cog wouldn't respond correctly.

"Come on, COME ON!" HE yelled, unfortunately attracting the attention of every Decepticon nearest to him.

"Hey it's an Autobot!"

"How did he get out?"

"Does it matter?"

"What if it's a mss Prison break!?"

"STOP HIM!"

Sunstreaker kept on running as laser fire pounded the ground around him, he looked back and saw that the Decepticons were right behind him, all ready to rip him into spare parts.

TRANSFOMR ALREADY!" Sunstreaker yelled, with a \screech and pain shooting into his systems Sunstreaker Transformed into his vehicular form, only now it was severely damaged, and one of his wheels was missing as well, he hit the gas and drove off, his front end bouncing up and down.

He could see the space port, and he saw a scout ship just ahead. "YES YES YES, COME TO PAPA!" Sunstreaker cheered happily.

Right as a big black altmode appeared in front of him.

"GAH!" Sunstreaker yelled as he crashed into the thing, shifting his body around, and Transforming, he went sailing over the bot, and tumbled, somersaulting several times before coming to a stop.

Sunstreaker looked up in pain. "Going somewhere Autobot?" A voice asked.

"Pity you won't make it there." Stockade said. He then raised up his fist, which than transformed into a mace, and swung it down.

Sunstreaker jumped up and began running once again. "Foolish Autobot!" Stockade laughed as his fist suddenly shot of and transformed into a rocket.

Sunstreaker was almost at one of the scout ships when the rocket hit him, he was blown forward, right into the entry way. "AUGH!" Sunstreaker said as he crash landed. He struggled to stand up, as he heard Stockade making his way over to him.

"I'm shocked that you don't know the rules for being here Millions of stellar cycles." Stockade said as he stood over him. "Once an Autobot enters New Kaon they never leave."

Sunstreaker looked up at him, and he saw where he was standing. "Well looks like I'm about to break said rule," HE a yell, he smashes his fist into the close airlock button, the airlock door suddenly closed with a whir, and caught stockades arm in it as well, "GHAAH!" The Decepticon yelled out in pain, as he tried to free his crushed limb.

",and you arm." Sunstreaker said as he quickly ran to the bridge, by now the other Decepticons in new Kaon were swarming the ship, all ready to kill him, Sunstreaker quickly began activating the ship, and he activated launch sequence.

With a roar the engines came to life, as laser fire pounded the hull, there was a sucking twisting and groaning as Stockade tried to pull his arm free, as he struck the other side of the gang way, leading up to the ship, his arm was torn out of its socket, along with the elbow and shoulder as the ship flew off into the space.

The Decepticons stood and watched as Stockade got up. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE!" "WHO IS IT!?" HE than noticed Oil Slick driving up and Transforming staring off at the fading ship.

"STRIKA!" He roared out, as the general walked forward, the rest of Team Charr following. "Yes sir?"

Stockade pointed at Oil Slick. "Your team mate here has given e a reason to send you off New Kaon once more, I want that prisoner found and destroyed I'll have Black Out, Cyclounus, and Spittor meet you all in space, GO NOW!"

"Yes sir!' All of team Charr said as they headed door their ship, but suddenly Strika grabbed oil Slick. "il Slick, I have never been so Humiliated before, if you do something stupid like letting that Autobot go again, I will not hesitate to destroy you!"

Oil Slick glared at her. "understood. "Good, now let's get going we have to chase that ship and destroy that AUTOBOT!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Thanks again to Stonecrusher for the edits. **

**and Check out TFN Revised on TFW 2005.**

**Review after Reading...or else **


End file.
